Blind Date
by ncisluver22
Summary: A suggestion from one of my Tumblr followers. Schmiel and DiNozzo Sr. set up Ziva and Tony on a date.


"So Junior?" DiNozzo Sr. says, sitting in front of Tony's desk. He decided to stop by D.C. to get a break from travelling Europe.

"What Dad?" Tony replies, sounding a little annoyed. His dad did not call upon arriving so it was a surprise.

"Oh, I don't know…what should we talk about son?"

"Can't you see that I am working?"

"Yeah, but I came to visit with you."

"OK, you came to see me, but that doesn't mean I can stop work."

"Don't get snappy with me." He looks behind him noticing Ziva is not there. She did not come into the office today. She was visiting with Schmiel who came into town for today. "What's going on with Miss Israeli?"

Tony hesitates. "Nothing much. You know, she's just being Ziva."

"Yeah. Hey guess what?!"

"What, Dad?"

"So I met this guy when I was in Europe and he told me that his daughter is still looking. I dare say she is a beauty…"

"Dad!" Tony shouts. "Please don't tell me you are banging women my age!"

"Oh no! I've passed that stage." Tony looks at Senior and rolls his eyes. "I told him about you and he said his daughter is looking for someone like you. We want you two to go to dinner tonight. We made the reservations and everything. So whaddya say?"

Tony smiles a little. "You got a picture?"

"Unfortunately, no, but I promise she is beautiful."

"OK. Sure, I'll just ask Gibbs if I can leave a little earlier today."

Senior whips out his phone and dials a number. "Hey. Yeah I'm good. He says yes. So tell her for me will you? OK, maybe we'll meet up at the bar later?" He laughs. "Will do, my friend." He hangs up then looks at Tony. "Done."

Meanwhile…

Schmiel hung up his phone with a little giggle.

"I'm sorry, precious flower. That was an important call."

"Who was it?"

"Oh. I was planning on telling you later, but now since you are on the topic…I met this nice man in Europe who has a devilishly handsome son, and he is looking for a woman just like you. So, we set you up a nice date tonight at a nice restaurant downtown."

"That's very sweet of you! Do you have a picture?"

"No I don't, but the surprise will be half the fun."

"I should probably go home soon. What time are the reservations?"

"7."

She looks at her watch. "I need to go and get ready!"

"I'll pick you up and take you there personally. I'll be at your place at 6:30, OK Ziva?"

"Of course." She gives Schmiel a kiss an each cheek then runs to her car with a smile on her face.

God this tie is hideous, Tony thought.

No, too dressy, thought Ziva.

Ohh I like that shirt, thought Tony.

I am definitely wearing those heels, thought Ziva.

A knock came at Ziva's door; Schmiel was ready to take her to the restaurant.

"Let's go son." Senior walked Tony out the door.

Tony and his father arrived at the restaurant first. They walked over to the table and sat down. Five minutes later, Schmiel and Ziva walk in. The two at the table stand up, then Ziva stops dead in her tracks, mouth wide open. Tony's is too.

"Shalom, my friend," Senior says shaking hands with Schmiel.

"Shalom. You look quite handsome, Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony realizes Schmiel is talking to him. "Thank you," he says his eyes still transfixed on Ziva. I cannot believe they set me up on a date with my coworker, he thought. Though, she does look beautiful, he thinks on the side.

Senior walks over to Ziva and walks her over to the table. "You look simply beautiful tonight, Ziva."

"Thank you," she says, still having Tony on the brain. Why would Schmiel do this to me? Yet again, Tony looks…hot.

The two "lovebirds", as Schmiel and Senior are referring to them, finally sit down at the table.

"Well," Senior says. "We're going to be at the bar down the street, so just come down if there is any trouble." He winks and then adds, "Good luck!" He and Schmiel walk out, laughing.

The two are still looking at the door, then their heads slowly turn toward each other.

"Well, this was unexpected," Tony says.

Ziva blushes and smiles, then puts her hand on top of Tony's. "I don't think it will be too bad."

They have a night full of laughter and even a little lust at times, but nothing too too suggestive. They finish it off with a nice dessert and then…the bill.

"Whew! That's pricey!" Tony says pulling out his wallet. Ziva pulls out her wallet too. "No, Ziva. My treat."

"Tony, I insist. It's not a real date. Is it?"

"In my book, I would say it was." He looks at her and smiles. She smiles back.

Once the bill was paid, Tony helped Ziva up and offered his hand. She gladly took it. They walked down the street and looked into the bar that Senior and Schmiel were in. Senior saw them and waved. They waved back. He noticed they were holding hands.

"We did good. They're holding hands, smiling, and laughing," Senior said to Schmiel.

"Well, God has brought together a beautiful couple."

"Amen! Cheers!" They clink beer glasses and gulp.

Tony has his arm around Ziva as they walk through a park. "It's beautiful here," Ziva says.

"It is." They sit down on a park bench and talk for an hour. Then Tony asks her a question.

"So what do you think about…" He points to them. "…this?"

"Actually, I like it better than I thought I would. I would definitely do this again. What do you say?"

"Well, I haven't even asked you out on a date yet."

"Then, ask. I'll be waiting."

"Ziva David? Would you like to go on another date with me? I'll set it up this time."

"Of course." She gives him a kiss on the cheek, then gets up. "I'd best be going."

"I'll drive you."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

He drives her home and walks her to the door. She gives him another kiss and gives him a big hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." He has something else on his mind. Just before she closes the door, he says, "Wait!"

"Yes?"

He grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer.

"You really don't want to wait, do you?" she asks him.

"Not really." He gives her a kiss on the lips and she takes in the sweet smell of his light cologne and she tastes the chocolate on his breath. She lets him take her and he lifts her off her feet a little. He puts her down and they break.

"Thank you," he says.

"No, thank you. Goodnight." She closes the door smiling.

They both were home and in their beds, thinking about the night and of course, the kiss.


End file.
